


Hello Doctor

by HMSquared



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After Knockout decides that being an Autobot isn't for him, he decides to get some help from an old frenemy. Takes place at the beginning of Robots in Disguise.





	Hello Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Since Knockout is canonically gay, I feel like this relationship would work.

The Harbinger’s doors still slid open, even though it had been sitting there for years. That was fine, for it was exactly what he needed.

Knockout was amazed that Starscream had managed to keep the place clean. Well, as clean as a ship sitting for years gathering dust. But clean was good. Nothing needed to be buffered.

Knockout was on his own. He wasn’t an Decepticon, and he wasn’t an Autobot. Not anymore, for Knockout had decided he wanted to be alone in life. He had already been involved in one war, he didn’t want to go through another.

Knockout hadn’t totally left the Autobots hanging, though. He had written Bumblebee a note explaining that while he wasn’t going back to the Decepticons, he wasn’t ready to be an Autobot. He just needed time to relax and breathe and...live.

However, there was one person Knockout cared about. They hadn’t gotten along well during the end of Knockout’s Decepticon run, but Knockout regretted that. There had always been a spark between Knockout and another Decepticon: Starscream.

That was why Knockout had gone to the Harbinger. Starscream wasn’t using the Harbinger as a base anymore, but if Knockout needed a place to call Starscream to, this was it.

Even if Starscream didn’t come, Knockout still wanted to use the Harbinger as a home. For a while, anyway. Knockout’s real goal was to get back to Cybertron and to get the Nemesis, Megatron’s former warship, back up and running. From there, Knockout would sail the galaxy, looking for new planets to explore. Mars seemed like a good place to start.

Knockout had searched the Harbinger top to bottom, taking note of the location of every medkit and Groundbridge. Every communicator location and surgery table had been etched in Knockout’s brain, and for good reason. Knockout had a plan to get Starscream back, and if it didn’t work, Knockout would need to help himself.

Taking a deep breath, Knockout grabbed a small shard of metal laying on the floor in one of the hallways, probably torn off of something. Walking to one of the comm tables, Knockout dug the metal shard into his right arm, wincing as a small drop of Energon appeared. Throwing the shard across the hallway, Knockout shakily typed in Starscream’s comm frequency, praying he hadn’t just cut himself for nothing.

“What is it? Don’t tell me, the Autobots showed up!” Starscream yelled in that familiar voice of his. Knockout smiled. He had forgotten how much he loved that voice.

“Starscream, it’s me,” Knockout coughed, wincing as Energon from his arm began to drip onto the floor. Starscream was silent, before asking tentatively,

“Knockout?! Why in the AllSpark are you calling me?!” Laughing, Knockout replied,

“I can’t just call every once in a while? But in all seriousness, you sound busy.”

“If you can call instructing a bunch of rookies on how to extract Energon busy, then yes,” Starscream snapped. “Now what can I help you with?”

“I’m hurt,” Knockout said, wincing again. “I decided to split from the Autobots and spend time on my own, but I managed to cut myself, and I was hoping you could help.”

“You’re a medic, Knockout,” Starscream laughed, “but yet you injure yourself? Tsk, tsk.”

“I’m sending you my coordinates,” Knockout growled, typing as he spoke. “You can leave your rookies behind and come help me, or you can let me bleed to death. Your choice.” Then, Knockout hung up.

Knockout began to pace, waiting and waiting. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, or where Starscream was, but after a while, the room began to spin. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.

Knockout slumped against the wall, clutching his arm. Yes, Knockout could cure himself with supplies from the Harbinger, but he was keeping faith in Starscream. And if Starscream really didn’t show, well...Knockout would probably be dead by then.

 _Maybe I should go to the front entrance,_ Knockout thought. _That way, if Starscream does show, he can help me right away._ As Knockout tried to stand up, however, he heard a door slide open.

“Starscream?” Knockout called. A faint voice called from down the hall,

“Knockout, are you here?”

“Yes!” Knockout cried, stumbling down the hall. However, he couldn’t sustain himself. Halfway down the hallway, Knockout blacked out.

When Knockout came to, he was lying on a medical table in the Harbinger. A bandage had been applied to Knockout’s right arm, and fresh Energon was coursing through his veins. Someone, possibly and most likely Starscream, had saved his life.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” a voice hissed. Knockout looked up and saw a Cybertronian sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Knockrose rose his arm, ready to fire with one of the new blasters he had gotten recently, and the Cybertronian yelled, “Cool down, Knockout! It’s me, Starscream!” Knockout’s mouth fell open.

Starscream looked very different. He was boxier and had blue on the top of his face as well. Swallowing, Knockout hissed,

“Why do you look so different?” Starscream smiled and laughed,

“You aren’t going to thank me for saving your life?” Knockout responded by punching Starscream in the face, knocking him out. Puns are lovely things.

Knockout didn’t recognize the Decepticon laying at his feet, but he knew it was Starscream. He still had that same voice, that same smirk. Yet, for some reason, Starscream looked very different, and Knockout didn’t like it. So, groaning at Starscream’s weight, Knockout dragged his frenemy into the laboratory a few hallways down.

While exploring the Harbinger, Knockout had discovered formulas for changing a bot’s appearance. Now, Knockout intended to put those formulas to good use.

Knockout combed through memory files until he found a picture of Starscream. The picture was of Starscream smiling, and it made Knockout smile himself. Though Starscream was almost never calm, he was always adorable when he was.

_Calm down, Knockout. You can comment on Starscream’s cuteness once you change him back._

Knockout uploaded the image into the lab’s computer, before attaching cords to Starscream’s body. After adding a little Energon, Knockout sat down and watched as Starscream’s body and face slowly changed.

Once the change was complete, Knockout carefully removed Starscream’s cord. The formulas warned that it possible the person being changed could get stuck between appearances. Luckily, this didn’t happen with Starscream.

“Wakey, wakey, Herr Commandant,” Knockout taunted, though he instantly regretted his tone. He was trying to help Starscream, and mocking tones were a step in the wrong direction.

“Knockout?” Starscream muttered, his eyes slowly opening. “What’s going on?”

“Apologizes for punching you, but your appearance was not a good one,” Knockout chuckled. Starscream rolled his eyes and said,

“My Decepticon rookies are going to wonder where I am.” Smiling, Knockout reached out a hand to help Starscream up and quipped,

“Let them worry. Megatron can’t yell at you anymore, now can he?” Starscream smiled, and he took Knockout’s hand, letting the medic help him to his feet. Once Starscream was standing, Knockout said, “I have a proposition for you.” Starscream nodded and asked,

“What do you need, Knockout?”

“I think it’s time someone gets the Nemesis on its feet, and there is only one person I’d like to do it with.” Knockout tapped Starscream where his nose would've been and said, “You.”

“Why me?” Starscream asked, leaving the lab. “I mean, you and I barely get along, and you seem mostly capable of doing things on your own.” Knockout swallowed. Something had haunted him for years aboard the Nemesis, and Starscream was the first person he was going to tell. Walking over to Starscream, Knockout said quietly,

“Because I trust you, Starscream. And, I feel comfortable telling you something I haven’t told anybody before.” Starscream rose his eyebrows, and Knockout whispered, “Starscream, I’m gay.”

Starscream didn’t speak. He had a feeling about why Knockout was telling him this, but Starscream didn’t press it. Knockout obviously was nervous about this, and it was his choice to reveal everything he wanted to reveal.

“Are you okay with that?” Knockout asked, looking at the ground. Starscream smiled and said,

“It’s wonderful, Knockout.” Knockout smiled, and an idea suddenly washed into Starscream’s brain. Taking a deep breath of his own, Starscream leaned forward, gave Knockout a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking down the hallway away from him.

Knockout stood there, frozen. Had Starscream been waiting for him to come out so that could happen? Or maybe it had been spur of the moment? Knockout wouldn’t know for a while.

The next three months went by in a blur. Starscream and Knockout salvaged everything from the Harbinger they could in order to build a SpaceBridge. The whole time, however, a single question thudded in Knockout’s brain: did Starscream like him?

Soon enough, the SpaceBridge had been built, and the two former Decepticons were on Cybertron in front of the Nemesis.

“It needs a little love,” Knockout smirked as he and Starscream wandered the halls, “but it’ll be flying in no time.” Starscream smiled as well, excited that for once, he would finally be able to walk around the Nemesis without worrying about Megatron or Shockwave yelling at him. For once, Starscream would have peace.

“What should we start with?” Knockout muttered aloud, talking to no one in particular. Starscream smiled and said to his frenemy,

“We could look to see if there is any Cybermatter aboard this boat. Or, at least, the recipe to make it.” Knockout smirked,

“This is why I brought you along.” Fortunately, there was a small storage of Cybermatter aboard, smushed into a corner space. Knockout and Starscream put it into good use, mixing the Cybermatter with more Energon to coat the ship.

The mixture seeped into the engines, gears, and wires, turning things on. Knockout also buffered the outside of the ship while Starscream fought with the flight systems to get them operational.

After four hours of nothing but elbow grease, the two former Decepticons had managed to get the flight systems back online, and 95% of the wires and buffers were working correctly. Knockout had even managed to use some of the Energon aboard to get the cloaking system online, though he doubted they would need it.

“Ready to give this a try?” Knockout eventually asked Starscream. Starscream shrugged and said,

“If it falls, we can try again, right?” Knockout laughed, and he and Starscream turned on the flight systems.

Slowly but surely, the Nemesis came to life. After five minutes of engine grumblings, the ship began to rise into the sky. Starscream stood with his hand over the engine shut off button in case anything wrong, but he ended up not needing it. The Nemesis was doing just fine.

“Where to first?” Starscream asked Knockout, pulling up the autopilot. Smiling, Knockout replied,

“I hear Mars is lovely this time of year.” Starscream burst out laughing, and the two bots looked at each other. It seemed impossible that these two former Decepticons used to be mortal enemies.

After a few seconds, Starscream entered the coordinates for Mars, and the autopilot locked them in. Now all Starscream and Knockout had to do was sit back and relax. However, Knockout had other plans. He finally knew what to do about Starscream’s kiss.

Starscream walked down the hall calmly to his former quarters. It had been a long three months, and he needed to rest. Knockout knew this, but he had something in mind.

“Starscream, wait,” Knockout called. Starscream turned around, before gasping as he was shoved into the wall by Knockout, who pinned Starscream’s arms above his head. Their faces almost touching, Knockout whispered, rolling his r’s, “Hello, Herr Commandant.” Smirking, Starscream whispered back,

“Hello, Doctor.” Knockout kissed Starscream, and Starscream chuckled. The trip to Mars would take 20 hours, leaving Starscream and Knockout with plenty of alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Also, I changed Starscream’s look because I really don’t like his appearance in RID.


End file.
